


String That Pulled Me To You

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Soft, sleepy Buck and soft, sweet Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	String That Pulled Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts).



The apartment’s dark when Eddie lets himself in at the end of a late shift. Christopher’s sleeping at a friend’s for the night, so it’s one of the rare nights he doesn’t have to worry about him. Taking care of his son is never a burden, but sometimes it’s nice to have a night where he doesn’t have to be a dad. 

He hasn’t let himself into Buck’s apartment very often even though he has a key and has had one for weeks. In the months they’ve been dating, and even before that, Buck’s always gravitated to his house and Eddie’s never questioned it. It’s far more convenient if he’s being honest. 

He can hear the faint buzz of the TV turned down low as he pushes the door closed behind him, toeing his shoes off before coming all the way into Buck’s apartment. He’s almost always struck by how nice it is. And how different it feels from his own home. Buck’s obviously been intentional about adding touches to make it feel like home, but sometimes it feels a little bit like he’s missed that mark - not by much and he thinks if he was looking just at face value, he wouldn’t notice. 

“Buck?” he calls softly, stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before continuing though into the living room. 

Buck’s silhouetted by the glow of the TV and this close, it’s obvious he’s asleep - his face smooth in a way it never is when he’s awake. And just as obvious falling asleep hadn’t been the plan since he’s still wearing what Eddie would bet he wore to work that morning. 

Carefully, so as not to wake him, he settles himself beside the other man. For a moment, he just watches his slow, steady breathing. Marvels at the fact that Buck is clearly comfortable enough with him that his presence hasn’t raised alarm bells for him, hasn’t forced him immediately to wakefulness. 

Buck shifts then, turning his face toward Eddie, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Eddie can’t stop himself from running his fingers through Buck’s soft curls. Curls that have clearly escaped the products Eddie knows he put in them that morning because he always does. Even when in Eddie’s opinion, he looks better without anything in his hair.

Buck snuffles softly, pushing his head into Eddie’s hand, his eyes fluttering for a moment before opening just a crack. 

“Eds?” he mumbles, brows furrowed in confusion. “Time’sit?” His words slur together, it’s pretty obvious he’s barely awake. Probably not really awake at all with the way his eyes slide closed again as soon as Eddie scratches lightly at his scalp.

“It’s late,” he whispers, uncaring about the fact that Buck’s almost certainly asleep again. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” 

Buck grumbles softly. Shifting his body until his head comes to rest on Eddie’s shoulders as he exhales softly. 

“Buck,” Eddie prompts, voice barely above a whisper, but even he can admit how hard it is to resist his soft, sleepy boyfriend. He shifts then, settling more comfortably beside Buck, fingers trailing down to rest on the back of the other man’s neck. 

“Ten minutes then we’re going up to bed,” he murmurs softly, but he knows they probably won’t make it upstairs tonight. They’ll end up sleeping on the couch because he can’t resist a warm, sleeping Buck. They’ll regret it in the morning. Buck will complain about the crick in his neck and Eddie’s back will ache from sleeping on the couch after a long shift, but somehow, that doesn’t matter. 

Brushing a kiss across Buck’s temple, he reaches for the remote to turn the TV off, plunging the room into darkness. “Love you,” he whispers, kissing Buck’s forehead once more before his own eyes fall closed.


End file.
